


It's Just Business

by MickiBlay



Series: MBlay's Self Indulgent Hell [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: But I'm not having any of it, Do I count as my own OC?, Don't mind me - Just some self indulgent shenanigans, Gen, I guess it qualifies for Alastor/OC?, If Vivzie or the rest of the crew see this - I will not apologize for art, In which Angel Dust is trying to be nasty, Nothing graphic - I'm just being a freak, Self-Insert, Selling my soul to Satan for a single Corn Chip I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickiBlay/pseuds/MickiBlay
Summary: In which Angel Dust discovers that a shortstack of a human may have feelings for a certain Radio Demon she sometimes does favors for.(Just the Author making some Self Indulgent shenanigans)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Series: MBlay's Self Indulgent Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	It's Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna repeat myself too much, since I first wrote this little short story on Tumblr  
> So here's the link if you want more information, especially the inspiration: https://mblay-and-company.tumblr.com/post/629973874466062336/its-self-indulgent-fanfiction-time-yall
> 
> There's a tiny bit of spelling corrections that happened in between Tumblr and AO3

"C'mon, toots, ya gotta tell me what yer kink is!"

Michaela let out a hard sigh, looking at the Effeminate Spider Demon with an exhausted glare.

"I don't need to tell you anything, Angel-"

"But I gotta know what freaky shit Smiles is into! You two clearly are into something!"

After Angel Dust learned about the "bizarre Deal" she admitted to have with Alastor, along with what she described as a light crush, he immediately started making assumptions. Honestly, it felt like he had been drilling her for hours for the "deets," even though it was probably only a few minutes at best.

"Angel, do you not understand how being Ace works-"

"Is it a Foot Fetish?! Are ya two into suckin' toes?!" He almost let out a cheer when he watched her react, but quickly realized she was recoiling in disgust.

"Angel, that's fucking gross! Do ya even know how much DEAD SKIN there is between toes???" She gagged out, her nose scrunched up.

"And why are we wondering about dead skin cells?" The two quickly turned to see a curious Alastor, quietly drinking a cup of coffee. He could hear the sounds of their argument halfway across the Hotel, and it finally piqued his interest.

"Al, you really don't wanna be a part of this-" She tried to warn him, only to get shoved out of the way by Angel.

"Smiles! What kinky shit do you two do during sex???" He practically screamed out with excitement. Alastor let out a sudden cough, choking on his coffee.

"I beg your **_PARDON_**?!" He sputtered out, his grin pulled tight and twitching in the corners. The static that emanated off of him seemed to intensify in agitation. With another hard sigh, Michaela gave Angel a harsh check to his side, knocking him to the ground.

"This idiot is CONVINCED that we must have sex together just because we do business with each other. He's been trying to delve into this nonexistent sex life for WAY too long, and I can feel a migraine coming on because of it." She scowled, rubbing her temples. Alastor made a cough to clear his throat out, looking over at Angel.

"I fear you have forgotten that not everyone is in the Prostitution Business, my effeminate fellow! And besides, I believe it is in your best interest to know that your little pet has squeezed himself under the oven, and our Charming Demon Belle can't coax him out. I offered my assistance, but she doesn't seem to trust me with the pig's safety!" He cried out in feigned offence, dramatically putting his hand over his heart in a swoon. Upon being told his beloved pet was potentially in danger, Angel let out a distressed gasp.

"Fat Nuggets, hold on, Daddy's coming for ya!!!" He cried out, sprinting down the hall at full speed. Michaela let out a hard sigh of relief, her shoulders slumping down.

"I thought he would never leave..." She muttered, before looking up at Alastor. "Is Nugs really stuck?"

"It would seem so..." He hummed thoughtfully. "I wasn't planning on telling Angel about it, but it certainly became a much needed means to remove him from the room!"

"It seems we both conveniently benefit from this..." She mused, rubbing her temples again. She was trying to think of ways to politely thank him without incurring a higher "tab" of debt with him. The dealings she already had with him were careful, but she knew full well that he was much more cunning than she was, and he was VERY good at pulling the "favor" card.

"Most certainly, my dear!" He laughed heartily. "I couldn't leave you in such a distressing state! Not when I would find myself just as uncomfortable!"

"Thanks for that..." She let out a soft sigh. Perhaps finding situations that were mutually beneficial really was the way to go?

"However..."

And there it was. She couldn't help but cringe as she watched him tap his chin thoughtfully, his eyes focused entirely on her.

"I can't help but think that our business dealings isn't the ONLY reason that spider was so insistent on believing we had a... Less than professional relationship?" His eyebrows quirked as he carefully studied her expression. She was a combination of conflicted, embarrassed, and possibly mocking? She was a massive kaleidoscope of emotions, many often showing off at once, making a very entertaining - Sometimes even unique - show for him.

"First of all..." She started, swirling her hand in circles to keep her thought process going. "... Describing our relationship as "Professional" is kinda laughable, considering the CLOSEST I could be described is a Temp for you." He simply responded with a static laced chuckle, followed with his disembodied laugh track, and a shrug.

"Second of all..." Her pause was a lot longer, rubbing one side of her temples with one hand as she held up a finger with the other, as if to say "One moment." She let out another hard sigh, and let out a mumbled "I can't believe I'm explaining this to you..."

"You have my full attention now, sweetheart, I am most intrigued with what you have to say! No backing out now!" He chimed with a quirked eyebrow, his eyes glistening with intrigue and possible mischief. With another sigh, she looked him dead in the eyes.

"I have a minor crush on you... A small infatuation..." She admitted, already regretting saying anything. She braced for the inevitable mocking as he processed what she said to him. Eventually he broke the silence with the hard laughter she expected of him, and after what felt like an eternity he wiped a tear from his eye.

"A horrible decision, really. I pegged you to at LEAST be a little smarter than that, darling..." He chuckled darkly, before bending down to bring his face to eye level with her. "After all, you know full well what horrors I am capable of, yes? What I have done, and will continue to do, for all of eternity?"

She could feel a lump of nervousness caught in her throat. His grin was impossibly wide and extremely dangerous, and his eyes were half lidded. He looked exactly like what he was; A predator with full control over the situation. If he decided to, he could kill her with such ease. With a hard swallow, she explained herself.

"I'm not naive... Nor am I complacent. I certainly don't support or condone the atrocities you've done..." She let out a hard sigh, repeating the circling motion with her hand to process her thoughts. "It's just easy to be... Charmed by your more gentlemanly behaviors... Your... Damn it, brain, you had this word five seconds ago... It's usually used in reference to illnesses that spread easy..." She muttered as the circling became much faster.

"Contagious?" He offered with a chuckle, straightening himself out. She admitted to this problem of forgetting words quite a while ago, despite her brain fully remembering the concept of the word she's attempting to say. It was an interesting dilemma, to say the least. She once anguished over forgetting the word "oven" for a week.

"Yeah, that one. Your high energy and smile are very contagious..." She said with a point, before continuing. "I always enjoy the music. I may be modern, and I know you don't support most of my taste, but I do really like smooth jazz and swing. You also genuinely make me laugh with your Dad Jokes, I find them hilarious..." The circling of her hand slowly became slower as she started to run out of her steam.

"I could never, in my right mind, try to chase after a serious romance with you, knowing full well the kind of monster you are... But I can still find some of your other traits endearing. I absolutely love a man who is passionate, kind of silly, gentlemanly, and for fuck's sake, you're an amazing cook! It's hard to not be smitten by something that's being chased away by modern views of how men should act..." With a final sigh, she looked him in the eyes, resolved but quite tired. She was surprised to see how much his expression had softened, especially with her last sentence.

". . . You are a remarkably. . . Perceptive individual, Michaela." He started softly, the static crackle nigh inaudible. "Especially with how your own mind works. I have seen, time and time again, fools allow themselves to spiral in such frivolous fantasies and drive themselves mad not knowing WHY they chased them in the first place. And yet you seem so capable of picking apart your own brain like a professional Psychologist. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed to some degree."

She looked at him with a bewildered look, certainly not expecting any form of PRAISE from him like that. She said nothing, cautiously holding her tongue and waiting for the proverbial "but..."

"Given Angel's more... Crass nature, I can certainly see how he misconstrued your infatuation. However, it's clear as crystal to me that you wouldn't harbor such lustful intentions towards me!" He nodded to himself, seeming almost proud of this sudden character study.

"Never really was interested in sex." She laughs out matter of factly. "And I think most of us can agree you aren't, either, so I don't see how two people not interested suddenly makes a duo WILDLY interested, especially in the weirder things Angel was suggesting..." She cringed slightly at the thought of the toes again, but the both of them started laughing again. Alastor took a step closer, giving her a firm pat on the shoulders.

"Yes, indeedy, my dear! This is an unexpected turn of events for me, to find someone who shares my woes!" He chimed happily, using his hand to gently coax her head to look up at him. He hadn't seen her laugh and smile like this in a while, and it was a nice change of pace compared to her exhausted melancholy or entertaining - Albeit quick - flashes of anger. "There's that lovely smile that's been missing! As you know-"

"Yeah yeah, never fully dressed and all that." She chuckles with an eye roll. "Though it IS definitely nice to talk to someone who actually UNDERSTANDS the lack of interest..."

She continued to ramble on, but he stopped listening. She was usually very cautious about how he touched her, showing to be quite averse if he attempted to go close to her neck in particular. But it was like she didn't notice where his hand was, and was getting complacent. Comfortable. Lowering her guard. He didn't bare his teeth to her, yet, but his smirk still pulled tight. He watched through half lidded eyes as she caught herself stumbling over her words, and slowly realized the situation she was in. As she slowed her ramblings to a stop, she attempted to move her head away; Only for him to tightly grip onto her face, his clawed fingers dangerously close to cutting into her cheeks. It was at this point, looking at her terrified realization, that he bared his teeth to her.

"A-Alastor, I..." She quietly pleaded, feeling cold sweat starting to bead on her forehead. Her body had tensed and her arms raised half way, but she stopped herself before trying to pry his hands away. Not only did she know that it would be a futile attempt with his Demonic strength, but it could have been foolish to DARE try to touch him. Her hands trembled in fear and conflict as he slowly pulled her face closer, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes, as he leaned in to close the distance. Mere hairs separated their noses.

"I will admit..." He started coolly, his eyes flicking down the hall quickly to make sure no one would interrupt him, before returning his gaze to the frightened girl in his grasp. "... The fact that Angel considered such a thing possible is quite amusing, even despite our... Lack of sexual desires. Do you know why, my dear..?"

"N-No, I don't..." She swallowed hard, not understanding where he could be bringing this conversation. She shuddered as he let out a cold laugh.

"It's amusing because even if we were both more active in seeking sexual gratification... You are still a small and weak living human. And, if I could be so frank..." He leaned closer to her ear, whispering with a sweet venom that made her blood run cold. " _I don’t know if your fragile body can handle what I want to do to you_."

He let out another dark chuckle before lowering her and releasing his grasp, reveling in the look of utter terror on her face; Eyes wide, mouth slack, and trembling like a small kitten caught in a rainstorm. And then, as if a switch flipped in his mind, his expression softened to the more excited and less threatening version of himself.

"Now, I do believe it's lunch time! Now I'm sure that Angel managed to get his little pet out of that little spot of trouble it was in, but perhaps I'll be able to have some bacon anyways!" He laughs with a jovial energy, as if the previous conversation never happened. He quickly disappeared around the corner, heading straight for the kitchen.

Michaela stood alone in the hall, slowly bringing her hands to her cheeks. It started to check the damage, but she slowly found herself becoming flustered as she thought about his strange threat. What could he have considered? Biting? Clawing? Crushing with tentacles? The thought was, admittedly, exciting, and she had to stop herself from calling for Alastor to ask for clarification.

The last thing she needed a Sadist like him to learn was that she was, very contradictory to most of her Asexual nature, Masochistic and easily excited over such thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who must know: Fat Nuggets is ok. Under the oven was pleasantly warm after having been used, and it made a good nap spot.


End file.
